1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to water-sealing component assemblies, in particular to water-sealing component assemblies composed of a relatively rotatable plurality of components.
2. Background Information
Rotatory components such as rod members and gears to which bearings are fitted may be cited as examples in component assemblies that are made up of a relatively rotatable plurality of components. Such rotatory components are used as constituent parts in, for example, fishing reels and bicycles.
As fishing reels that reel fishing line while being mounted onto a fishing rod, there are chiefly spinning reels, dual-bearing reels and cantilevered-bearing reels. A fishing reel of these types includes a reel unit that mounts onto a fishing rod, and a spool that is fitted to the reel unit and is for winding on fishing line through rotation of the handle. In dual-bearing reels and cantilevered-bearing reels, the spool is rotatably supported in the reel unit via bearings. In spinning reels, the spool is mounted axially movably as well as rotatably with respect to the reel unit.
Because they are often used at watersides, fishing reels as such fitted with sealing members are known in order to prevent water droplets from invading into the rotatory-component clearances. The sealing member is, for example, an element made of plastic, and is arranged in between rotatory components or stationary components, and mounted for contacting on a rotatory component.
Fitting sealing members in the clearances between the rotatory components enables the foregoing conventional fishing-reel component assemblies to prevent water droplets from invading the rotatory-component clearances. Nevertheless, since the sealing members are disposed contacting a rotatory component, frictional force acting on the rotatory component due to the sealing-member contact is liable to impair the rotational efficiency of the rotatory component.
In view of the above, there exists a need for water-sealing component assembly which overcomes the above mentioned problems in the prior art. This invention addresses this need in the prior art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.
An object of the present invention is to prevent invasion of water droplets into rotatory-component clearances in a component assembly composed of a relatively rotatable plurality of components, while sustaining rotational efficiency of the rotatory components.
A component assembly in accordance with the first aspect of the invention is a component assembly composed from a relatively rotatable plurality of components and superficially subjected to a water-repellency treatment, the component assembly furnished with: a first component; a second component arranged relatively rotatably leaving a clearance with respect to the first component; and a water-repelling film layer built over at least any one surface of the first component and the second component that forms the clearance.
A water-repellent film layer is built on the surfaces that form the clearance between the rotating first component and second component in this component assembly. Herein, a water-repelling film layer, such as silicone resin or fluorinated resin for example, having water-repellent properties is formed, without a member in addition to the sealing element being installed. Accordingly, invasion of water droplets into the clearance between the first component and the second component is prevented while sustaining rotational efficiency of the first and second components.
A component assembly in accordance with the second aspect of the invention is the component assembly set forth by the first aspect, further including a ground-layer film in between at least either one of the first and second components, and the water-repelling film layer. In this case, the adhesiveness of the water-repelling layer may be improved by for example implementing as a ground-layer film a foundation treatment of various kinds.
A component assembly in accordance with the third aspect of the invention is the component assembly set forth by the first or second aspect, wherein the water-repelling film layer is a thin metallic film impregnated with a fluorinated resin. Water-repelling efficacy may be heightened herein by impregnating for example an electroless nickel-plating layer that is the thin metallic film with a fluorinated resin such as polytetrafluoroethylene (PTFE).
A component assembly in accordance with the fourth aspect of the invention is the component assembly set forth by any of first through third aspects, wherein the water-repelling film layer is formed on at least a one surface among mutually opposing surfaces of the first component and the second component. In this case, invasion of water droplets into the clearance in between the first component and the second component may be prevented by forming the water-repelling film layer on an opposing surface of the first and second components.
A component assembly in accordance with the fifth aspect of the invention is the component assembly set forth by any of first through fourth aspects, wherein the water-repelling film layer is formed on a surface contiguous with at least a one surface among mutually opposing surfaces of the first component and the second component. Water droplets invading the clearance in between the first component and the second component may be prevented in this case by forming the water-repelling film layer for example on the peripheral rim of an opening along which the first and second components are exteriorly exposed.
A component assembly in accordance with the sixth aspect of the invention is the component assembly set forth by any of first through fifth aspects, wherein one of the first component and the second component is a pressing member attached to the outer race of a bearing, and the other of the first component and the second component is a rod member attached to the inner race of the bearing. Water droplets invading the clearance in between a pressing member and a rod member in this case may be prevented by forming the water-repelling film layer on the pressing member and the rod member. Specifically, wherein the bearing is fitted in a fishing reel, the pressing member is for example a retainer that, attached to the front of the rotatory frame of the rotor, presses on the outer race, and the rod member is the spool shaft. Here, a drainage hole for discharging water droplets under centrifugal force during rotation further may be formed in the retainer. The drainage hole does not require being subjected superficially to a water-repellency treatment, or else may be subjected superficially to a hydrophilic treatment having hydrophilic power under centrifugal force.
A component assembly in accordance with the seventh aspect of the invention is the component assembly set forth by any of first through sixth aspects, wherein one of the first component and the second component is a pressing member attached to the outer race of a bearing, and the other of the first component and the second component is a cylindrical member fitted on a rod member attached to the inner race of the bearing. Water droplets invading the clearance in between a pressing member and a cylindrical member in this case may be prevented by forming the water-repelling film layer on the pressing member and the cylindrical member. Specifically, wherein the bearing is fitted in a fishing reel, the pressing member is for example an element that presses on the outer race, the cylindrical member is an element that presses on the inner race, and the rod member is a pinion gear. Here, the water-repelling efficacy may be further improved by forming the contour of the cylindrical member in a shape off which water droplets readily bounce, such as a taper shape, a fin shape, or an involute shape.
A component assembly in accordance with the eighth aspect of the invention is the component assembly set forth by any of first through seventh aspects, wherein one of the first component and the second component is a pressing member attached to the inner race of a bearing, and the other of the first component and the second component is a plate-shaped member attached to the outer race of the bearing. In this case, invasion of water droplets through the clearance in between the pressing member and the plate-shaped member, into the gap at which the inner race and the outer race are apart may be prevented by forming the water-repelling film layer on the pressing member and the plate-shaped member.
These and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description, which, taken in conjunction with the annexed drawings, discloses a preferred embodiment of the present invention.